


A Trip To The Water Park

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [245]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Leo woke up wanting to go to the water park.Cody woke up wanting to suck dick.Somehow they both get what they wanted.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Leoverse [245]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Kudos: 2
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	A Trip To The Water Park

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is a **spin-off** for Broken Heart Syndrome. This means that it depicts things happening way late in the 'verse, and that may be on varying degrees of spoiler.  
> Written for this year's COWT #10, M2, and [this beautiful Congo sight](https://cdn.pixabay.com/photo/2020/02/09/19/06/falls-4834262_1280.jpg) as a prompt.

Leo throws his head back, resting against the stone behind him. He bites at his bottom lip as he tries not to let out any sound – a group of kids aged randomly from 4 to 10 years noisily walks past them, on the other side of the walls of trees covering them – but Cody’s making it honestly impossible and he has no idea how to resist. The thundering sound of the waterfall is helping – just a little – but for how long?

“Baby…” he calls out softly, daring a look downwards and whimpering the moment he sees Cody feverishly working his cock with his plump, cherry red lips firmly wrapped around its shaft, “Jesus, what’s gotten into you?”

Cody lets go of his dick, letting it out of his mouth with a wet popping sound, but immediately wraps his tiny fingers around it, stroking it quickly, filling the air with the obscene sound of Leo’s skin sliding back and forth all around the shaft. “Nothing…” he mewls confusedly, keeping his mouth half open to stick just the tip of his tongue out, so that every time he rubs Leo’s cock it ends up bouncing against it, “I just woke up thinking about it and I wanted to stay in bed and just keep it in my mouth all day, but you wanted to go out, you wanted to come to the water park, you wanted to see the waterfall…”

“Shit--” Leo hisses, “I can assure you that if I had known that was your plan for the day I would’ve never dragged you out.”

Cody chuckles – the most adorable sound – and his cheeks turn a little pinker – the most adorable shade of pink – and right after that he goes down on him again, placing a small kiss at the top of Leo’s cock’s head and suckling it gently, swallowing the few drops of pre-come already there.

Once again Leo rests his head on the hard rock behind himself, and exhales shakily. “Jesus, you’re so fucking good at that… you’ve got such a natural talent.”

Cody chuckles and his delicate laughter vibrates all around Leo’s cock, sending wild shivers up his spine. He can feel everything with such intensity – the wet warmth of Cody’s throat, the way his tongue swirls around his dick, the vacuum his cheeks create when he sucks at him, the softness of his lips, folded around his teeth not to hurt him as he blows him. Cody takes him deep, no gag reflex, moving swiftly, moaning in pleasure as though there was a button at the bottom of his throat that Leo’s dick pressed to make this feel great for him as it feels for Leo.

“Shit-- Shit-- Sweetness, I’m gonna come,” Leo whispers. Another horde of children passes them by, laughing and jumping and running after one another, chased around by a few parents yelling _be careful, you could get lost!_ , and they don’t even imagine _how lost_. Leo bites at his bottom lip and tries to hold his breath – then the children are gone and he breathes out again, low-key panicking. “Sweetness,” he wails, “You’re gonna kill me.”

“No,” Cody lets his cock slip out of his mouth again and starts rubbing him swollen lips against it, licking it shamelessly, “I’m gonna make you come,” he whispers. 

Then he looks up, locks his eyes with Leo’s and gives him one last, long, lustful lick, placing himself right underneath him, parted lips and tongue out, waiting for him to release himself.

It’s the sight, more than the pleasure coming from having been licked like that, that makes Leo come. He bends over and places a hand right over Cody’s ear, his hips bouncing forward as he squirts all over Cody’s face. Cody squeezes one of his eyes closed as one shot of come lands straight across his eyelid, another on his cheek, one little drop at the corner of his mouth, and the rest ends on his tongue.

“Jesus Christ…” Leo exhales as he stares at Cody closing his lips and lets his come roll around his mouth, mixing with saliva. “Oh God…” he whines. Cody parts his lips and shows him the little pool of his come, all tidily gathered on his tongue. Then he closes his mouth again and swallows, and when he parts his lips once more it’s only to show Leo how much of a good boy he’s been, swallowing everything down to the very last drop. “Shit…” Leo almost cries, dropping on his knees and wrapping his arms around him, squeezing him close, “You are a gift from heaven. No, that’s not enough. You are heaven. You’re an angel. You’re God.”

Cody chuckles, turning around to place one little kiss on Leo’s cheek. “I take it you liked it?” he asks rhetorically.

Leo whines again, squeezing him like a teddy bear. “Let’s go back home.”

“But!” Cody protests, looking up at him, “I wanna ride the waterfall, now!”

Leo stands up and tucks his cock back into his pants, dragging him away right after that. “Another time. You’ve got some different riding waiting for you at home.”


End file.
